This invention relates to equipment employed to improve skills of athletes and practically to a training device with dummies.
Various training apparatus in the form of blocking sleds and the like have been used and suggested for developing the physical and mental reactions of football linemen. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,547 issued Nov. 6, 1962 to H. W. Kopp for a Defensive Reaction Football Training Sled discloses a sled with a padded bumper mounted on a pair of laterally spaced posts. The bumper has spring loaded and hinged corner sections which will individually swing forward when released from a retracted, latched position by lateral movement of a centrally positioned helmet. The helmet may be pivoted rearwardly to simulate movement of an opposing lineman.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,670 issued Feb. 7, 1989 to D. R. Smith for a Football Blocking Apparatus a blocking pad is mounted on an end of a ram which slides horizontally in a support carried by two posts which are vertically adjustable
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,272 issued Oct. 31, 1995 to K. E. Staten for a Football Training Sled discloses a blocking pad on a telescoping arm. The spring loaded telescoping arm is pivoted on a support post for vertical swinging but is held in a forward projecting position by a latch. When the pad is moved rearwardly a predetermined distance the latch is released and the pad is free to swing upwardly.
The training equipment of this invention includes placement of resiliently biased dummy modules in an arc to simulate positioning of athletes engaged in physical competition such as football, martial arts and kick boxing. This training equipment may provide selective movement of individual dummies to simulate movement of opposing contestants. The effectiveness of the training exercise is improved without requiring a trainer or trainee to hold a shield and be subjected to repeated hits and punches. The trainees who were previously needed to hold shields or dummies are available for their own training, thus accelerating the rate of individual and team learning. The athletes can practice at half speed or full speed with the training equipment without beating up on each other.
In one embodiment of the invention, the training athlete must exert a predetermined effort to move the spring loaded dummy module from its extended position to a retracted position. The mounting of the dummy module with its forward inclination, makes it difficult to move the dummy to its retracted, latched position from a stance higher than the dummy. The trainee can not fake the practice effort. The movement of a helmet staff releases the dummy module corresponding to the direction of helmet movement thereby simulating a football player movement and providing training and testing of player reaction. However, the presence of a coach or trainer is not required for use of the training equipment, thus permitting athletes to practice and improve their skills before or after their scheduled practice periods.
Angling the dummy module toward the ground realistically imitates the body angle of an opposing football player. The player must maintain a proper base stand with leverage to latch the dummy module. The player is taught to avoid overextending, with attendant loss of leverage. This training machine is particularly effective in developing offensive linemen in respect to footwork, body position and punch control needed for good pass protection. Movement of the helmet and dummy simulates defenders movement.
Placement of the outside dummy modules forward of the inside dummy, and facing slightly inward, in a multiple dummy training machine, simulates typical playing conditions. Adjustment of the height of the individual dummies affords realistic player positions of offensive players during passing, kicking and running downs. The height adjustment of the dummy is preferably between a position representing a down lineman stance of about three feet in height and a standing player stance of about six feet in height. The dummies may be spaced in a shoulder-to-shoulder position or they may be spaced to leave a desired opening between dummies. By use of equipment incorporating this invention, players can be trained to react to a wide variety of situations encountered in an actual football game.
The training machine provides effective training in martial arts and kick boxing. Release of one or more dummies gives the trainee an aggressive opponent on which he can improve his kicks and punches. The training athlete can kick the dummy pads with his foot or punch the dummy pad with his hand or forearm. A hard, forceful blow is required to teach martial arts and kick boxing and this machine helps to teach the proper technique.
The training machine preferably includes ground engaging runners which support a coach""s platform and a support beam with posts carrying the columns on which the dummies are mounted. This construction affords mobility and a convenient observation/operation post for the coach. Removable beam extensions with additional dummies are an option enhancing the usefulness of the training machine.